Fan:Tachimon
'Tachimon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Tachi means long sword in Japanese. 'Appearance' Remaining at the same height, their form begins to exhibit signs of the machine beneath the warrior spirit more clearly. The skin has become entirely chrome-green from age and usage, and shining black plates gather at the most critically-exhausted sections. Streaks of silver appear among the tarnished red hair, revealing the underlying wires within it, and the left eye has faded entirely into a sharp red orb, while the plate over the forehead cracks open straight down the center for an inch around, displaying the whirl of gears and cylinders within the head. The half-cuirass thins down and becomes jagged and angled for less wind resistance, becoming titanium with another set of kanji runes trailing up the ribcage toward the chest. The left half of the torso has broken open where the scars lined it, displaying flashes of electricity and gears within responding to it, and from the correct angle even the digicore itself. The plating around the right shoulder flows down into a red and black-lined cape made of cabling for that half of the body, concealing the armament and sheath from view. The kote around that arm becomes red-tinted titanium and cracks around the wrist, allowing it to rotate freely on the internal axis pin, and just past the elbow the skin likewise gives way for the same ability. The left arm bulks up as multiple reactionary chambers within it are created to replace the outdated gear system, allowing for a chain-reaction of energy to be created and tapped into for the near-light-speed draw of Kousokudo Sakujo. The hakama garners a number of shreds and tears through out it, revealing the half-kimono beneath, and like the left arm the internal system of both legs is replaced and upgraded to a higher-reactionary build. The cursed blade Muramasamune is an Odaichi of exceptional weight and cutting capacity, a dual-edged triangularly cast blade bearing additions of Red Digizoid. Where the blade begins and the hilt ends thick contusions of red armor flare at first out and then downward, making it impossible to bend the wrist and forcing them to hold it in a perfectly rigid motion down to the elbow. Beneath this the hilt has a black grip made up of a multitude of wires, which upon touch will wrap about to bind the hand into position and draw blood and/or data to form a connection. Creases of Red Digizoid inscribed code pulse along the flat 'bottom' of the triangle after being taken up, slowing turning solid and whole as data is fed into it and gathered to initiate an Evolution. 'General Information' Referred to as the Lightning Sword, Tachimon has honed itself to the uttermost limits of speed more so than power. It is capable of reaching very near to the speed of light twice a day during its greatest assault, though it prefers to avoid this usage against any but the most-worthy of foes, and after attaining nigh-perfection of its skills will wander the Metal Empire in search of such opponents. At one point in its life, a Tachimon found Muramasamune and began to tame the dark impulses of the virus still at its heart, and because it can not freely grip the hilt correctly anymore, the use of any drawing-technique is permanently lost in this form. 'Miscellaneous' Though Tachimon seek out enemies of equal or deserving strength, they will refuse battle will anyone beneath their own stage of evolution, using Reflection to deny a forced-assault and Kousokudo Sakujo to put enough distance between the two of them. Like the Digital Lifeform, ZERO ARMS: Grani, Muramasamune was created from preexisting data amassed on the Internet. It was originally a collection of accounts and specifications for the two separate weapons of myth from the 13th and 16th centuries and their comparisons, until the information on that server was compromised by a virus. It was given a form within the Digital World after being deleted and purged from the system, but the viral properties have remained intact within it, urging the weapon to find one to use it properly and corrupt them. 'Attacks' *'Iaijutsu Aka Rai Mizu(Red Lightning Flood)': The art of drawing the sword at the speed surpassing sight and striking five times within that same span, utterly bathing the opponent in their own blood. The sword must be resheathed to reperform at this speed. *'Kousokudo Sakujo(Velocity of Light Delete/ion)': A greater range of the above technique, the sword is drawn and strikes but once at a speed approaching equal to light, destroying even Chrome Digizoid with the centrifugal force and mass gathered around the blade prior to impact. It is exhaustive to perform more than twice in a given time frame, and allows for one to cross rapid distances all but instantaneously. *'Choukousoku Kyuu Sakujo(Ultra High-speed Nine Delete/ion)': Wields Muramasamune at speeds nearly beyond sight in a battering nine-strike assault to the legs, stomach, chest, shoulders, arms and throat. *'Reflection': Expels a fierce wind of 'ki' from the runes along the armor, forming an instants-worth of a solid shield against assaults. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction